One Who Is Many
by Megatronus Uchiha
Summary: The power of many awakened after his mother is injured, just what kind of hero will our green boy be? OP Izuku, Confident Izuku, no slash. This is also a challenge to anybody who wants to try at it. One shot unless something happens
1. Intro

**I know what you guys are thinking, "Megatron you asshole this isn't Avenging Tenno" well my response to that would be " You try having to rewrite an entire chapter after losing it" **

**This is going to be a MHA one shot unless you guys want more so**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or any of the concepts I use in this. Enjoy**

* * *

A mass of chatter was going on around him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was passing this exam and going back home to take care of his mother. His eyes closed as he thought of the woman who risked her life for him all those years ago.

_(Flash Back)_

"_**Why did you do it**_ _?" those were the first words to come out of its mouth, the house sized, greenish black furred fox asked looking at the small human who had tried to shoot his mother._

_The man grunted, his arms and legs spread eagle by 4 long tails while the other 5 swayed behind the formerly innocent looking boy who had suddenly transformed into the goddamned Kyuubi from Naruto after he shot the kids mother "I'm a villain, you fucking beast. I do whatever I want when the hell I want to." He shook his head and grinned painfully as the kid squeezed him with a fifth tail now around his midsection. "I crippled your little bitch of a mother because I felt like it, and you know the best part?"_

_He paused here looking at the pool of blood was slowly forming behind the demonic 7 year old "I'll just get out of jail and come back to finish the job when I can! You can't kill me or you'll be labelled a villain too" he tilted his head back cackling, not seeing the fox bear his fangs before he felt his arms get broken._

"_**You won't do anything without being able to use your quirk, BlastArms.**_" _The heroes on the seen quickly moved to retrieve the aggressor before the boy did something he regretted._

_The boy allowed his prey to be taken away with a growl and a dark look in his green slit eyes before he looked to his comatose mother getting put on the stretcher to be taken to a hospital. The woman who brought him into the world, the woman who comforted him when it appeared he was quirkless, the woman who had jumped into the line of fire to take a bullet meant for him right in the spine._

_(Flash Back Over)_

His eyes snapped open at the feeling of a hand clasping his shoulder, quickly placing a glare on the blue haired stiff teen who it was attached too " You better have a good reason for that"

The boy paled dramatically before chopping his arm downward "I came over here to tell you that if you are not going to take this seriously you should leave, many of us here are set on being heroes, and you look like you couldn't care where you are right now." The boy speed walked away to get prepared for the practical.

Our young Hero continued glaring before running into the fake city as Present Mic yelled for everyone to begin, and summarily had to explain that there are no countdowns in the real world.

His body shifted as wings grew out of his back and he fell to all fours, quickly growing in size. He took to the air so not to destroy the buildings and lose any points. The other examinees stopped what they were doing to look up at the large black dragon that began doing bombing runs of green fire against large groups of enemies, racking up points like an idiot getting debt at a casino.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the examiners, a small bear, dog, creature was watching over everything with an intense look as the others commented on the various screens. "Look at that boy there" a voluptuous woman stated licking her lips at a young man scowling fiercely on a pile of destroyed 2 and 3 pointers.

As she was saying that a skeletal blonde was watching our hero "Nezu, whose the dragon?" the bear-dog pulled up his file "It says here that his name is Izuku Midoriya, age 14, his quirk is called Creature Recreation. He can become any creature, real or fiction as long as he has an understanding of it. The longer he stays in one form the more he loses his sense of self."

A deep silence penetrated the room at that news. "So he can basically be any and everything?" a tired voice asked from the back of the room. It came from a scruffy black haired man who was sipping on a juice box.

"That is correct Shota, Toshinori would you be kind enough to press the button? The children have done well so far with this moderate challenge…. Lets see how they fair when faced with overwhelming odds!"

* * *

It came out of nowhere, a building exploded sending rubble flying everywhere, the testers where quick to dodge but a few were trapped under the debris.

Izuku had stopped his fly over a few minutes ago , after he had counted 70 points for himself, and was resting on a building when he heard the rumbling of the giant trap bot. He gazed upon it impassively, while a drop of sweat trailed down the side of his face at the sight of it.

He was about to transform into his black and green dragon ( take a guess on what dragon he is) when he saw the stiff guy from earlier and a teen who looked like he needed a thousand hours of sleep trying to help a girl who was trapped in the path of the Zero pointer. He gripped his right hand tightly and knew what he had to do.

* * *

Tenya had met Hitoshi at the beginning of the exam when the haggard looking young man had sped past him, purple lightning trailing off of him as he attacked the bots. He may have only **smashed** a couple, but he saved plenty of people when the building had started falling. He would have tried to **smash **the Zero pointer, but it looked as if his arm was broken, but here he was, still trying to save the young woman who helped him earlier.

"We need to hurry Iida, that thing is getting closer and we still haven't moved this block an inch" Shinso said panting, straining to save his new friend when he heard a swoosh behind him. It was a tall teen in a school uniform who spoke in a low tone of voice "I'll handle the Bot then save your friend, you and Mr. Robotnik over the**re keep her safe**" As he said that his body shifted and grew quickly growing to a height of just over the robot.

The examinees on the ground gaped in shock at what they saw and broke out into awed discussion while Tenya vocalized it in one word "Kyuubi"

Yes, Izuku had transformed into his preferred and first transformation, the Demonic Fox from the pre-quirk manga series Naruto.

He grinned feraly looking at the bot in front of him, feeling the rage, pride, and arrogance that always accompanied this form slowly settle into his mind "**This is hardly a challenge to one such as I" **Two tails shot out and held the giant metal construct in the air before throwing it up high. "**This always gets this form's blood pumping**" his nine tails arched around him as he opened his maw, a dark green glow coming from his throat.

As the bot started coming down, Izuku **Roared** and vaporized the bot, and leaving all watching with an intense sense of awe

"**That is what happens when you think to harm anyone placed under my protection!**" he said panting, before he returned to his human form and looking at everybody staring at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Did I over do it?"

* * *

**This is just a one shot I had to get out of my head, I honestly think that Shape shifting is one of the most OP powers in the known universe, what do you guys think? Till next time**

**All Hail Megatron**

**Ok so I might make this more than a one shot, if I do then the next chapter will be a flashback chapter so I can explain just what his quirk truly is and how broken it is.**

**There is also a poll up on my profile now**


	2. The Perfect Team

**I'm baaaaaacckk annnnnddd nobody cared *sigh* you guys don't love me (sad face). Its **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm gonna try to explain his past a bit, and mostly his quirk.**

**I do not own anything in this but my own ideas. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ever since he was a little kid he loved creatures, he had felt an inexplicable urge to be near them, research them, even those that aren't real like fictional monsters. When he first realized what his quirk he was confused. You would be too, if you went on an Anime binge, took a nap, and woke up covered in fur with nine tails.

(Flashback, Izuku Age 4)

_He yawned, reaching a clawed hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, before said eyes snapped open when he realized what was wrong with that motion. Izuku looked around frantic before he looked in the mirror that was on his forest mural wall. He let out a stuttered "M-MOOOOOMMMM" when he saw what replaced his natural reflection._

_Inko, who was in the process of making her son a nice lunch, raced to his room and practically yanked his door open with her quirk. She held a concerned look on her face while having a very sharp knife in one hand and a juice box in the other, before she dropped both of them and promptly squished her son with a flying hug._

"_OH MY GOD IZU YOU'RE SO CUTEEEEEEE" _

_The reason for this drastic change would be the chibi greenish black fox that was currently squirming trying to escape her death grip._

_In the process of this, he managed to escape and his body slowly turned back to his normal self. He looked behind himself with a pout and crossed his arms, seeing that he lost his tails. Inko just shook her head with a smile before telling him to get changed so they could go to the doctor and figure out what his quirk was._

(Flashback over)

With the power to become any creature real or fake he was determined to become a hero. His favorite form quickly becoming the legendary Kyuubi. During his test he realized that he had become a mix of the mythological nine-tails and the anime one, making it one of his strongest forms as well as his most dangerous to be in.

When his mother got injured he almost lost himself to his rage and destroyed everything before he realized what he was doing.

He spent months thinking he could only become one thing until he went on a Star Wars binge and even researched one of the giant monsters it has. That same Saturday night he started feeling strange and went outside where he ended up becoming a full sized rancor. That's when he started comparing his experiences with the Kyuubi and the Rancor and realized that both of his transformations came from going through a large amount of research on something before he became it.

He was snapped out of his reminiscing by an explosive smack to his back "Wake the fuck up Bogeyman, We got Extras to kill" this was said with a savage grin from his extremely agressive bestfriend Katsuki Bakugou. The only one he could truly trust in this school full of naive children.

"Sorry… Kaachan, I was just thinking of the past" Izuku said quietly getting dressed in his hero costume. A full bodysuit made of the black scales of one of his dragon forms, with clawed gauntlets and a cloak made from the fur of one of his more durable forms.

"Fuck the past" said Katsuki, glaring at the rest of their classmates who were standing around them. "Focus on now damnit! We gotta kill RoundFace and RoboCop over there."

Izuku nodded, slowly looking over at the Hero team they were about to brutalize " You want to go with plan S? Or Plan D?"

Bakugou grunted as they walked into the building thinking to himself on the benefits and disadvantages of both plans "Plan S, you can talk to me in that one and it'll creep those extras the fuck out"

Izuku slowly grew a dark smile on his face as Katsuki started blasting away at the area around the fake bomb, giving them a huge clearing to work with, while he started destroying the lights in the room to make it almost completely dark. His body slowly turned into a dark greenish black goo that Katsuki walked into.

The sentient slime creeped up on Katsuki's now kneeling body, molding over his grenade gauntlets and up to his neck and he let out a savage laugh as it covered his head, giving him a deadly, fang filled maw and blood red eyes. "**Lets show those bitches what a villian looks like, eh Boogy?" **the villainous looking figure's body gave a slight quiver before Bakugou heard a deep menacing voice in his head "_**lets go kaachan!"**_

* * *

Ochaco and Tenya had been sitting outside the building looking concerned as there had been a lot of loud booms and roars going on inside, you would think their classmates where in there fighting each other instead of preparing for them.

"**H-Hero team you may now enter the building" ** All Might's booming voice sounded over the comms, although they thought he sounded a little scared of something.

Tenya, being the gentleman that he was raised to be, opened the door allowing Uraraka to go in first. The first thing they noticed when they entered was that it was dark, it was almost pitch black if you discounted the flickering light at the end of the hall above the broken doorway.

They slowly stalked forward, looking around for any sound of their enemies, if anyone were to ask them after the trial they would say they were terrified of what happened next.

Before they could fully walk through the doorway, two thin but extremely strong tendrils wrapped around them before throwing them into the dark room.

The door slammed and a single light was lit right in front of them.

Standing in the light was a tall figure, around 7 feet tall if they had to put a height to it. It was built like All Might with huge muscles and no fat. Skin that looked black but a closer look showed it was an extremely dark green that was constantly, if slowly, moving around. It had large hands with 2 large bulges around each wrist, it had clawed fingers that looked sharp enough to cut diamonds, and a face so evil and savage that they flinched back in fear before half of it peeled away, showing that beneath it was the face of Bakugou.

His next words send a spike of fear down their spines as they realized what they were up against.

"**H**e**r**e **W**e **C**o**me You fucking extras" **The slime slid back over his face as he spoke further confirming their thoughts.

The most dangerous duo in the class

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you guys like this, if not oh well you will eventually**

**Those reviews really motivated me honestly and I thank you guys for that**

**Anime Insaniac, MIKE202303, Dwangless Dick, you guys were my first reviews and I really appreciate it this one is really for you guys**

**I'm gonna put a poll on my profile right after this chapter is published**

**Megatronus out **


	3. A Nightmare in UA

**This chapter was supposed to be out on New Years, but my girlfriend of the past year broke up with me right after chapter 2 came out so I was honestly kind of lost on what to do.**

**I'll try to be faster with updates guys I promise**

**I don't own anything but my own ideas and a broken heart.**

* * *

The light in the room went out and the hero team was entrenched in soul piercing darkness. It was eerily quiet around them, the only sound coming from their own breathing that was rapidly picking up at the feeling of being watched by a dark, sinister predator.

"I-Iida…. Are you still there?" Uraraka called out hesitantly, trying to feel where he had been only to grasp at empty air.

Little did she know her partner was being held directly above her by his ankle with a thick black goo covering his mouth.

He was being held by the symbiote covered Bakugou, who had an evil grin on, showcasing the extremely sharp fangs that could rip a man into shreds. Emergency lights started flashing in the building, giving off a terrifying environment to the outmatched hero team. Iida was then thrown down at the unsuspecting girl below him, who gave off a cry of fright at the action.

He crashed into her painfully, temporarily stunning them both, before a long tendril attached itself to his chest and yanked him into the air before he was wrapped into a cocoon and pressed onto a web.

" **Young Iida has been captured!" **All Might's booming voice said over the intercom in the building.

Ochaco looked up slowly as a drop of liquid fell on her shoulder, only to start to shake in fear at seeing her villainous classmates above her grinning down sadistically "**Run… Little Hero…. Make our Hunt interesting" ** the large creature slowly faded out of view, blending into its surroundings like a chameleon.

* * *

Uraraka at this point was beyond scared of what was happening, seeing what she thought as her more Heroic teammate attached to the giant web in the middle of the ceiling and being hunted by a monster from a pre-quirk comic.

She glanced around the room and ran to the door at the furthest corner, but not before telling Tenya that she was going to win this for them.

She opened the door and quickly went inside, only to end up in another long hallway. The lights inside were flashing slower than the ones out in the open area however, this allowed her to dodge a rapid burst of webbing that shot passed her, only to land on the door and force it closed. She turned and looked at the empty end of the hall.

The lights flashed.

The monster was there.

The lights flashed again and it was gone.

The lights flashed a third time and it was closer to her, now around three fourths of the way down the hall.

The lights flashed but it didn't leave.

It slowly started walking towards her, its left arm shifting into an imitation of an executioner's axe. The Monster's mouth opened and the least likely thing she believed could happen started to happen. It started to sing, a dark, terrifying sound that once haunted the children of Springfield, only with a more personal touch.

"**One, Two, We are coming for you" **the axe dropped to the ground and dragged behind them, a sharp grating sound emitting from it that made the creature's body shiver slightly. "**Three, Four, Blood and Guts Galore….." **The monster opened its mouth showing the drooling tongue that slithered out to taste the air. "**Five, Six, Bone that TWISTS!" **She started backing away, the monster now halfway to her, only to back into the door.

"**Seven, Eight, He was just the bait" ** They said, referring to her tied up teammate suspended in the room behind her. They were in front of her now, the axe raised high in the air as if to split her in two. "**Nine…. Ten… NEVER BREATHE AGAIN!"**

The axe split the door in half and she was brutally kicked through the remains as it stalked towards her, a psychotic laugh escaping the monstrous villain that leered down at her. Its eyes filled with a demented hunger as it picked her up by her skull "**Our predecessor was called Venom, but We much prefer to call ourselves in this form…. Ravager" **

The now named Ravager placed the axe at her throat as she passed out, the fear finally getting the best of her.

* * *

After the trial was over the class was slightly afraid of the two after seeing what they did to their classmates, but that went away after the events the next day in the cafeteria.

Izuku was sitting in the corner at a table with Tenya, Katsuki,Momo,Ochaco and Mina, they were talking about the Trials yesterday when his eyes suddenly flashed red and he gave a low growl looking out the window as the alarms blared around them. He covered his ears, one of his forms instincts powering through his brain as he shut his eyes tightly.

Only for them to snap open, hearing some of his classmates giving out pained grunts at being pushed around and trampled.

His eyes went completely white

'_Friends hurt?' _he gave a loud screech that made everyone in the room become silent. Even though he barely knew them, he felt as though they could become his friends, just like Kaachan is. His body was giving off steam as his green hair lengthened and a pitch black robe formed around him, a second look showed that the robe was apart of him. His arms stretched out and his hands became fierce looking claws

He had become a Banshee. Katsuki had a slightly panicked look on his face which made Class 1-A grow concerned. Momo in particular asked what made him look scared and the answer he gave confused them " Bogey hasn't used this form enough for safe use extras…. He might not be able to control it." he said then muttered under his breath "if he can't control it we're fucked".

Izuku floated up into the air and looked down at the crowd, and spoke in a strained, wailing voice, giving everyone a slight headache from how loud it was "_You should all be ashamed of yourselves, at the first sign of something is wrong you PANIC AND HARM YOUR FELLOW STUDENTS! Disgraceful. Look outside and bare witness to the cause of all your fears…. The media". _He returned back to his base form and left the cafeteria, his class quickly following him out.

He stayed ahead of them on the way back to the classroom so they wouldn't see the vein on his temple throb out in pain from the headache he now had. He thought to himself '_they made me force a transformation I wasn't ready for…. I need to be better or who knows what might happen if I lose control of myself around them" _

* * *

It turns out he didn't need to fear losing control of himself after all.

The giant black villain with its brain showing that had just punched Izuku into a wall and likely broke a few of his bones however? It should be very afraid.

The boss of the bizarre creature laughed not knowing how truly fucked he was before saying something that set Izuku completely off "Ha his DEX and INT, Nomu go kill the Angry Blonde in their party and see how he does in comparison". The creature now known as Nomu raced towards said Angry Blonde who scowled and braced for the hit, only for a giant head to extend over him and grab the Villain in its jaws. The dust from the rubble Izuku had been thrown into finally cleared allowing all to see the beast he had become.

He was well over twenty feet tall, and around fourteen feet long from head to tail, four strong legs that held up a well muscled canine body. The only thing that set this form apart from being a normal, if gigantic, German Shepherd were the three snarling heads, and the dark green smoke that rolled off of it.

The three heads scanned around the area locating each of his classmates with a single thought ran through his mind '_Frien… NO…. Pack! Where is Pack leader?"_ the middle head sniffed the area and found Aizawa on the ground, body broken and tired from fighting all the villains alone earlier. His ears flattened on each head and he gave a low growl, his eyes going completely green as all traces of his normally sound mind vanishing with two things on his mind

Protect the Pack

Eliminate what threatens his Pack.

* * *

**Once again I am sorry for having this chapter out late.**

**This Izuku has grew up with a quirk, so he wasn't bullied, instead he was isolated because of how it would cause him to react to certain things. He got to U.A and found friends or as the Primal part of his mind in each form dubs them. Pack. **

**Just wait until we see Eri, I have this whole thing planned where he loses his shit and becomes his most powerful form, it is not the Kyuubi.**

**Oh and hit the reviews or my pms with pairing suggestions. And give me a good reason why they should be together. **

**Megatronus out**


	4. The Hunter

**I'm back guys, I've been working on like 3 oneshots and kind of forgot to update this sorry. This is my main story and I really should prioritize this.**

**Now Izuku vs Nomu, let's get it.**

* * *

Katsuki looked at his best friend with shock on his face before it was replaced by a look of angry determination '_Boogie lost it again, fuck.' _he thought to himself before he he pointed his guantlet to the ground and blasted up to the middle head and landed on it.

***BANG* **he blasted the head holding the Nomu and grabbed onto the chain around the middle head's neck "BOOGIE WAKE THE FUCK UP, AUNTIE WOULDN'T LIKE YOU EATING TRASH"

All three heads let out low rumbling growls before he dropped the charred body of Nomu, who immediately started regenerating, the middle head shook itself as its body started shrinking back into Izuku's normal form.

Said teen started spitting on the ground. "I can't believe I almost ate that thing"

Katsuki patted his back sniggering before they refocused on the duo in front of them.

"Kaachan"

"Yeah Boogie?"

"I'll take on **Brain Freak over there," **he said as he shifted into a 10 foot tall, red and blue robot with glowing green eyes.

" Then I'll take on Handjob, Prime" Katsuki had a feral grin on his face as he raced towards Shigaraki who yelled for Nomu to take on that "Cheating Caster"

Prime's battle mask snapped up as he charged at Nomu with his left arm shifted into an energon sword.

* * *

While all of this was going on Kurogiri had split the class up into the separate zones of the USJ. In one of these zones was Mineta, Tsuyu, and Hitoshi. They were currently fighting for their lives in a way none of them had expected. Tsuyu wasn't suited for this zone. Hitoshi had two broken arms due to fighting the unconscious villains around them, and Mineta was currently getting stomped out by two female villains whose ass he had grabbed.

Being that it was fucking fire everywhere, Tsu was on Hitoshi's back as they tried to escape, said boy was blushing as he felt the swell of her chest on his back.

In an alternate world, they would have landed in a giant lake, full of aquatic villains. It would have been perfect for Asui to show off her quirk and why she was meant to be a hero.

This was not that world.

Shinso's legs glowed purple as he took off in a burst of speed towards the two villainesses that were STILL stomping Mineta who was crying covering his face and genitals.

Hitoshi jumped into the air and spun his legs, scissor kicking both of them in the head as Tsu grabbed the still crying Mineta and they took off back to the entrance.

* * *

Back at the Plaza Izuku was doing several rapid shifts trying to keep up with Nomu's raw speed and strength. He was currently in the form of a large snake, trying to wrap himself around it to squeeze it unconscious.

This plan fell through however as Nomu grabbed him and threw him high in the air. Izuku shifted again as he fell to the ground, turning into one of his five main transformations. His body shortened, becoming more humanoid but taller than usual. His face flattened as mandibles came from his jaws and his hair lengthened into thick greenish black dreadlocks that framed the silver mask on his face. He was wearing no upper body covering except for what looked to be a silver tube on his shoulder and two silver gauntlets on his arms. His lower body had an armored skirt and sandals showing clawed feet. He landed in a crouch before standing to his full height of 9 feet tall. He flexed his left arm slightly and two, three foot long serrated blades extended from his gauntlet. Izuku let out an earth shattering roar before he ran Nomu.

He ducked under a strong left hook before slashing up and cutting off the arm before the tube on his shoulder came to life before a green blast came out of it and cauterized the stump.

The arm didn't grow back.

Meanwhile Katsuki was fighting Shigaraki, if you could really call it a fight. It could really be called the most dangerous game of cat and mouse, except they were both the cat.

Anytime Katsuki got close enough to land a hit he had to quickly jump back to avoid the follow up that would surely disintegrate whatever was touched, he had already lost his mask and right grenade. Just as Shigaraki got close enough to grab his shoulder he dropped to the ground and swept his legs from under him before hitting him with a half powered blast to the chest stunning him and leaving him unable to move.

Katsuki turned back to watch Izuku fight and shook his head when he saw just what form he was in. "Well that pet monster of yours is about to die HandyJ, Boogie gets vicious when he hunts…."

Said Hunter was toying with Nomu as he backhanded it into a wall with an angry roar. Izuku stalked forward slowly, camouflaging himself like a chameleon as Nomu looked around for the creature that had been surgically attacking it.

As Izuku was thinking on how to best end this fight, Nomu had turned in the direction of the rest of the class and raced towards them.

* * *

Momo was putting a bandage on Jiro's cheek when she felt the ground shake as Nomu charged at them. She quickly created a large shield only for it to be ripped through like wet paper. They were thrown back and collapsed on the ground, looking up fearfully as the scarred and one armed creature reached down to crush them. Momo closed her eyes tightly preparing herself to die only to hear the sound of flesh getting pierced. Her eyes snapped open to see Nomu floating in the air, grasping at two blades stuck in his stomach.

She heard a raspy clicking noise from behind it and looked back to see the monstrous form of her classmate holding it up. Nomu turned it's head to look back only for Izuku to lift it higher and blast it in its exposed brain, killing it instantly. He dropped it and walked back to the plaza.

They heard a deep raspy voice echo in the air as he stalked off going invisible once more.

"**Nothing hurts my friends…." **

He had two more villains to get rid of, he detested what he just did, but he understood what had to be done.

* * *

**Not afraid to get his hands dirty, willing to end the threat permanently if it means protecting what he holds dear. This Izuku walks a VERY thin line between hero and monster. I'll let you guys decide what you want him to be in the reviews. Either way this story will end at either 10-12 chapters**

**Megatronus out.**


End file.
